1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved shipping container apparatus wherein the same provides for pneumatic lining of components to be contained within a container structure to afford protection to the contents for shipping thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers of various types, and particularly shipping containers, have been utilized in the prior art to afford protection to various components therewithin during a transport procedure. Container apparatus exemplified in the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,491 to Wolf, et al. setting forth a pressurizable shipping vessel for storing and transporting fluid chemicals formed of a non-metallic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,078 to McAllister sets forth an example of a vacuum insulated shipping container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,764 to Rossini sets forth a stationary or mobile container for receiving toxic or dangerous substances utilizing a self-sealing wall construction.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved shipping container apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.